My Fear
by DragonsDesire
Summary: REPOSTED (link to lemon) Yaoi, BakuraxRyou Fear. Everyone goes through it in their lives, but most pretend it's not their. What would happen when your fear was the one you love? Could you really ignore it that easily? What will you do Bakura?


Hey people! DragonsDesire here and with a Yugioh Fic! ^_^ I feel so proud of myself!  
  
First off I want to say that this has been up before. However it was reported and was deleted so I had to revise it. Just so you know. . . whoever reported me I am very pissed off! I have put up countless numbers of warnings in the summary and THROUGHOUT the story so why were you reading it in the first place!??!?! If you didn't want to read it then click the damn BACK button and leaves others to their reading!  
  
Anyway. . . now with my anger sort of released I shall tell get on with the story. Welcome BACK to "My Dark Love", now known as "My Fear" (I thought this title was better, but that's just me.) Just so you know. . . the lemon will still be in the story just somewhere else. I will give you the link somewhere in the story.  
  
So please, read this and tell me what you think. It is a pairing between Bakura and Ryou, and is a one-shot fic ONLY! It won't be extended. . . sorry.  
  
Now with no ado I give you my story. . . ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh so DON'T SUE! Enough said I think. . .  
  
((((WARNING!!!!! IS YAOI AND WILL HAVE SUGGESTIVE SCENES IN IT! THERE IS A LINK TO THE LEMON SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! DO NOT HOLD ME RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT YOU READ! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE TO READ ANYTHING LIKE THAT THEN I SUGGEST YOU CLICK THE BACK BUTTON RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!))))  
  
'Rated R for selective scenes (I bet you can guess that one!) and for Bakura's mouth and dirty mind! ^.^ Gotta love Baku-chan!  
  
************************************  
  
'My Fear'  
  
By: DragonsDesire  
  
~*~*~*~* Bakura's POV *~*~*~*~  
  
The moon was full. Heh, all of the good horror stories have a full moon. I wonder why? Is it supposed to symbolize evil and death? Highly probable. Or do they just use it because you can't get that satisfied fear when there is no moon? I don't think I'll ever know. That kind of thinking was never my strong point.  
  
Personally, I don't like full moons. There's too much light that comes off that giant ass sphere and it hurts my eyes. I like it when it's a new moon, no light to hurt my eyes. Yet, all light hurts my eyes, the sun being the worst. Even if I step out into the sun for a minute, my skin feels like it is burning. I hate light.  
  
I stood on top of the building, my silver hair flowing the soft breeze, my black trench coat the only sound I hear. No. . . I didn't hate all light. There was one light that I could look at. A light so pure that it calms my evil soul. A light that even *I* am afraid of.  
  
Ryou. Sweet and innocent Ryou; the only source of light in my dark world.  
  
A smirk plays across my face, my canines peeking out from my pale lips. I, Bakura, one of the most feared vampires in the world; one who is hunted by every vampire hunter, was afraid of a mere mortal.  
  
But Ryou was no ordinary mortal. Oh no! He is not even close. . . he's different. He's special. The best part of it all, he's all mine. It excited me. . . and yet. . . it frightened the hell out of me at the same time.  
  
My smirk left my face as I thought about my little hikari. He would be waiting for me, like he always does. Every night he waits for me, for reasons I cannot comprehend. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I makes me wonder. Why does he wait for me? Why would he wait for a child of the darkness? Why. . . why does he love someone who is damned?  
  
I look again at the moon, squinting against the light that shown down on me. Grrr. . . damn you moon!  
  
I can see him. I can see Ryou's smiling face and his beautiful doe eyes full of laughter and love. I can see his beautiful silver hair cascading down his back, his shy yet powerful voice echoing through my mind. Oh that's not all I saw. I can see his perfect body, naked and exposed only to me.  
  
Other images filtered to my mind. I see him. . . his body covered in sweat as his hair sticks to his face. He's withering under me in pleasure, moaning out my name over and over. I can see the passion in his eyes. God how I wanted that vision to become reality!  
  
Okay, time to get those thoughts out of my head or else I'll be walking funny for a while.  
  
Taking my eyes off the moon I jumped off the giant skyscraper, landing without a sound in the alleyway where my latest victim laid. Heh, if any mortal tried that they would have been splattered. I guess there are some benefits being a vampire.  
  
Completely ignoring the body on the ground I take off into the shadows, a route that I knew all too well. If you were to give me a blindfold, I could find the exact location every time. I was going to the only place where I felt safe. . . to a place where I only felt fear.  
  
His face clouds my vision, and I walk faster trying to get to my obsession. Yes I fully admit it. I'm obsessed with Ryou. Hey, you would be too if you saw him staring at you!  
  
Yet something was bugging me. Why am I so afraid of him? He's only a mortal boy, merely nineteen years old. He's shy and innocent, soft spoken and probably got beat up a lot; must kill those who did. Nothing seems to show that he could hurt me. Why then does someone so innocent scare me?  
  
I finally make it to the outside of his house, lights off and shades drawn. In one swift movement I move up into the tree that is outside Ryou's window, perching myself on my favorite branch.  
  
I give a soft smile. Ryou's window is open, the long velvet shades swaying in the breeze that entered. I knew he left it open for me. On the bed lay my light, lying on his side with the sheets pulled up to his bare chest; I wonder if the rest of him is bare? His hair cascades around him on the pillow, his breathing slow and even.  
  
Something catches my attention. His face. . . it was stained with tears. Why is he crying? Who has hurt my little hikari? In the blink of an eye I was by his side, my face level with his. I frown. No one as beautiful as him should cry. With nimble fingers I graze his cheek, my skin tingling at the contact.  
  
Ryou's skin was so soft, like rose petals. So smooth and warm, the alabaster skin having no blemishes or scars. It was perfect, just like my Ryou. I wanted to feel more of his luscious body. Okay. . . must stop putting hentai images in my head!  
  
He stirs and I freeze. Slowly his eyes open, blinking cutely then setting his gaze on me. I smirk, "Hello angel."  
  
His eyes widened as he sits up in bed, the sheet pooling in his lap. From the looks of things. . . HE'S NAKED! I take in the sight. Ryou's chest is finely toned and near perfect. His arms were strong yet has that delicate shape to them that hid their real power. His chest rose and fell in deep breaths as he leans closer to my face, a shaky hand coming to my face.  
  
"B-bakura? You're really here? This isn't a dream?" his sweet voice is waaayyy too shaky for my liking.  
  
Taking his hand away from my face I hold it and look straight into his brown eyes, "Yes, angel, it really is me. What is wrong hikari? Why were you crying?" His gaze falters only for a second, but then find myself with his arms around my neck, his crying resuming again.  
  
"Oh Bakura! I. . . I thought I was never going to see you again!" He took a deep breath, "I had the worst night mare you can imagine! You were walking towards me, and I was running towards you when I hit this barrier. It wouldn't let me through. You reached it yourself, trying to break it. All of a sudden a light shown upon your form! You were screaming in pain and agony and yet I couldn't do anything to stop it! I couldn't pull you out of the light! That Goddamned barrier was keeping from saving you! I thought. . . I thought it really happened!" I could feel his tears on my neck, the salty liquid soaking through my coat.  
  
Coaxing him to look at me, I cup his face in my hands, my thumbs wiping away the tears that stained his lovely face. "Don't worry, little one. It was all a dream. I'm here for you. . ." My sentence trails off when I see a sad look in his face.  
  
". . . But I'm not there for you." He whispers. I raise one of my eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He ponders over the question a little bit and I was becoming agitated. I wanted an answer dammit! Plus I hate waiting. Finally he spoke. "Why won't you take me, Baku'? Why won't you let me be with you?"  
  
I stood up suddenly, turning my back to him. I knew what he meant. He wanted to know why I didn't make him like me. A demon on this pathetic world I am forced to inhabit. I won't lie; I see no point in it. I have been tempted many times to take him. Whenever I lie at his side, his neck exposed, I can feel myself wanting to try his blood, knowing it would be just as sweet as his skin. Yet every time I force myself not to. I didn't want to. . .  
  
My eyes widen. I finally understand my fear of Ryou. I was afraid to get close to him. I didn't want to taint his innocence. I didn't want to take away the one thing that helped keep my soul tamed. I was afraid that if I did take him, then he would change and I would never have my Ryou. He would be different. But I was also afraid that I would hurt him. That I would do something to make him regret ever letting me take him. . . ever letting him love me.  
  
My throat tightens. Sure many other vampires lust over me, but none of them really love me, and trust me there are a lot! However here is Ryou, a mere mortal, who actually LOVES me. Someone who would actually be consider prey loves the hunter. He could have anyone he wanted. He chose me out of them all.  
  
"Bakura? Please. . . answer me." His voice is only a whisper, one filled with hopefulness and pain. I hate it when he does this to me; makes me melt at just hearing his voice.  
  
I turn my head, placing sad eyes on him. "I-I haven't taken you because. . . because I am afraid that I'll loose you." I could tell he was confused so I kept on, "I am afraid that you'll loose that light about you, that you will loose this innocence about you that I have come so attached to. . . this innocence that I have grown to love about you."  
  
"What?"  
  
I look out the window and continue, "You have no idea what it's like to be a child of the night. Never being able to go out into the sun, never able to enjoy the warmth of the sun's rays on your skin. You always crave for the taste of human blood. You need it, you are addicted to it, you quench for it and your thirst is never satisfied."  
  
I turn to look at him again, "I don't want you to feel the loneliness that I have felt. I don't want you to. . . I don't want you to change." I avert my eyes to the ground, "I love you too much to put you through all the shit I had to." My voice seems weak and pathetic in my own ears but what I'm saying is the truth so I don't give a rat's ass.  
  
He moves to stand next to me, the sheets pulled around his naked form. Oh geez! He has no idea what he is doing to me right now! He cups my cheek with his hand. Oh my god! I am going to loose it! He beckons me to look at him. I do and he smiles at me, that sweet wonderful smile that makes my whole body ache. A smile that could make even the mightiest of vampires or men go weak in the knees.  
  
Okay my hands are not doing their jobs! I bring up my own hands to his face, bringing his forward so our foreheads touched. That's better!  
  
Ryou looks at me. Softly he whispers, "You're right, Bakura. I don't know what it is like to be a vampire. But I do know what it is like to be lonely."  
  
"Ryou. . ."  
  
He puts a finger to my lips. "Shhh. . . just listen to me. Before you showed up, I was lonely. People I loved moved away or died, some even betrayed me. I have lived so long in the shadows of pain and darkness that I almost killed myself. You remember when you first spotted me in the park?" I nod, "I was going to kill myself then and there. Until you showed up."  
  
My eyes went completely wide. I didn't even know they could get that large! He tried to kill himself?! Ryou went on, "Bakura, you saved me that day. Just seeing your face. . . I knew I loved you the first time I laid eyes on you. I could tell you were like me. Lost and lonely."  
  
He closes the distance between us and brought his lips to mine. The kiss wasn't demanding or fierce. It was just a sweet kiss to show that he truly did love me. I close my eyes and savor the taste that was defiantly Ryou. He made the first move and I wasn't going to stop anything!  
  
It ended all to soon in my opinion, and when he pulled back he whispers, " 'Kura, I. . . I love you. But I need more. . . I need you!" he threw his arms around my neck, the sheet falling to the floor. He continues, "Let me help you by being there for you! Let me love you! Please Bakura! Don't fade away and leave me alone!"  
  
He gave a strangled moan of sadness and my heart clenched in my chest. He was afraid. Not afraid of becoming a vampire, but afraid I'll leave him alone. No. . . I would never leave him! My heart couldn't take the pain! He was right. I am alone and only he can help me.  
  
I hold him close, my hand coming to stroke his silky hair. "I would never leave you, Ryou. I could never leave you." I whisper in his ear. He gave a little sniffle and looks up at me again. I bring my head close to his and rub our noses together. "Please stop crying, baby. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
He brought his lips to mine, this kiss more demanding. Okay now he has officially surprised me. Ryou is making the moves on ME and I'm not doing anything! Here he is, butt naked in front of me, kissing me like I'm his life source! Do something you baka!  
  
I do just that. I place my hands on his hips and deepen the kiss, his body pushed against mine. Ryou gives a small moan as my tongue passes between his lips and I groan. I wanted to hear that sound again!  
  
Bringing my hands down I clasp the back of his thighs and pull up, his long legs wrapping around my waist. His arousal bumps against my chest and he moans again. I smirk, Heh. . . I got my moan.  
  
"B-bakura!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
I kiss his neck and he shudders.  
  
"M-more. . ."  
  
I'm only happy to oblige to his request. Crawling on the bed I lay him down, his legs still around my waist. My hand moves across his chest, hitting one of his nipples in the process. He arches his back to get a better feel and I press down harder. His hands tighten behind my neck.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Yes, Hikari?" I look up at him, his eyes clouded over with a deep love and lust. I smile and kiss him passionately. I break away and he's breathing heavily, his eyes half lidded.  
  
He brings his mouth close to my ear and whispers, "Love me Bakura."  
  
The hotness of his breath on my ear sent chills down my spine and I groan in pleasure. I attack his neck again, suckling on the smooth flesh. "Your wish is my command."  
  
~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Since some people here at fanfiction.net are jackasses, I have put the lemon up somewhere else. Here's the link:  
  
http: //www. mediaminer. org/ fanfic/ view_ch.php/ 52930/ 157732/  
  
Just copy and paste and get rid of the spaces in the address to read the lemon. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE LEMON JUST SKIP DOWN!  
  
Now if this gets deleted again AFTER the cautions I've taken I'm going to blow a casket!  
  
Now that that's over with enjoy!  
  
(If the link doesn't work just give me your email and I'll send it to you)  
  
~*~*~*~*BAKURA'S POV*~*~*~*~  
  
I shift in the bed, my arms still around Ryou's slim waist. Opening my eyes I let out a yawn, and look at his still peaceful face. I still can't believe it. I can't believe he wanted to be taken so badly. Yet he really didn't look any different.  
  
He still had his boyish features, not like me where my features became sharper. His hair is still the same color, mine having changed. The only thing that was different about him was now he had longer canines, peeking through his lips as he smiled in his sleep. Heh. . . he's too adorable for his own good.  
  
I look up at the window and frown. It's almost dawn and the blinds needed to be drawn. Carefully, as to not wake up my little lover, I slither out of bed and draw the blinds. Standing there, I think about the previous night. Now that was a night to remember. I wish I was turned that way. . . would've been less painful. Okay. . . we are not going to go down memory lane right now so I'll just stop that thought right there.  
  
I hear sheets ruffling behind me and I smile. Turning around I see Ryou looking at me through sleep eyes. He smiles and says, "Hey there Baku'. Have a good nap?"  
  
"Absolutely angel. Always with you." I saunter over to the bed and crawl on top of him. He giggles and I cock my head in amusement. Well, he hasn't changed much. Good. "You seem happy."  
  
He giggles again, "Why wouldn't I be? I'm with you."  
  
"Hmm. . . I am something to be happy about aren't I?"  
  
"Little full of yourself huh?" he raises an eyebrow.  
  
I chuckle and kiss his forehead. "I don't think so." I rub our noses together and sigh, "You don't have any regrets about last night?"  
  
Ryou puts his arms around me and sighs, his face buried in my neck, "No Bakura. I have no regrets about last night. I'm happy. Now you never have to be alone" His words sink in and I kiss him hard, my hand coming to cradle his cheek.  
  
We pull away and our foreheads touch. "Thank you, Ryou. I love you."  
  
"And I love you, Bakura. And that will never change. . . my dark love." (an: yes I know. . . friggin' corny, but I didn't know what else to put.)  
  
I lay down next to him and he places his head on my chest. Already he falls asleep. Heh. . . he's exhausted I can tell. Well, guess it's time for me to sleep also. I snuggle close to Ryou and pull the blankets better around us. No I don't sleep in a coffin! Whoever thought of that are complete morons! I prefer a nice soft bed with fluffy pillows thank you very much. Oh and don't forget Ryou.  
  
Sleep doesn't take me right away. It better soon though, that's all I can say. I'm tired dammit! I close my eyes thinking that nothing can ruin this wonderful moment. Hopefully nothing will. . . let's just say I have a thing for attracting unwanted attention.  
  
Oh what the fuck, I'm going to bed.  
  
". . . Love you Ryou. . ." I fall asleep.  
  
The End.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Well there you go. . . reposted AND revised hopefully to fit fanfiction.net's regulations which, I must say, are idiotic! Anyway. . . enough with my ranting on.  
  
So. . . what do you think? Sucked? Likable? Loveable? Tell me what you think!  
  
So anyway. . . My Dark Love is complete, hope ya like, R&R please and thank you!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
